ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Stevonnie
Stevonnie 'is the Gem Fusion of Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran, making them the very first Gem Fusion between a Gem Hybrid and a Human. Because Trix was included in the fusion, Stevonnie's whole being is pumped with Codon Energy. 'Appearance Stevonnie shares many characteristic traits from their fusees. They are 22 3/4 years old, the result of combining Steve's age of 10 and Connie's 12 3/4, making them taller then any other Gems and a head shorter then Garnet. They have a long, flowing and glowing pink hair tied in a bobtail at the end, pink eyebrows and shining yellow eyes. Their skin is a light velvet and has Steven's rose quartz on their naval. They wears the fused clothing of Steven and Connie, with different color scheme and was slightly altered, such as having their naval exposed. As for the gender identification, Stevonnie has more feminine traits from Connie then Steven's masculine trait but the Gems always uses the "they/them" pronoun as they are unsure if Stevonnie is male, female or both. Trix, on the other hand, becomes a Biomnitrix, which means he changes to a more powerful version of himself, the Biomnitrix is bigger and more bulky the then Omnitrix, and is colored both velvet and dark blue (which shows a combo of both steven and connie prime colors). his robotic body gets slightly altered, his pincers take a different shape, he gains a dark blue chest and velvet arms and his voice sounds more feminine. 'Personality' Stevonnie's personality is unique. As a codon-powered human/gem fusion, they do not have a single, distinct personality, but instead has a blend of both Connie and Steven's minds, and they frequently alternate in their control of Stevonnie's behavior and thoughts. They are very free spirited, friendly, and fun-loving, which are all traits of Steven and the courtesy, awkwardness, and intelligence are from Connie. Trix's personality doesn't change that much, but he does act a little more feminine, most likely from connie being a part of the fusion. 'History' 'Powers And Abilities' Stevonnie, like all fusions, possesses an extreme amount of super-human strength and agility. Despite being more human than Gem, Stevonnie is much stronger than Steven by himself, most likely stemming from Connie's strength and athleticism combined with Steven's superhuman abilities. Stevonnie is strong enough to fight equally with a powerful Quartz warrior like Jasper. They appear to be able to utilize all standard Gem abilities, including weapon summoning. Stevonnie can summon Rose's shield. With their enhanced strength as a fusion, they are able to withstand a direct strike from Jasper's crash helmet and absorb the potential knock-back. Like Steven, Stevonnie can also use the shield offensively by throwing it. Stevonnie can lower herself down slowly by moving their legs rapidly forward and backward. Stevonnie can generate codon energy and use it as electric burst or to enhance her gem powers. 'Equipment' Stevonnie has a Biomnitrix, which allows them to turn into fusion aliens instead of regular aliens. By merging the DNA and enhancing them with both gem and codon energy, the Biomnitrix forms are much stronger then the Omnitrix forms. in the first season they were used, they have so far used only 4 fusions. 'Biomnitrix fusions' *'Razorbot' (Razorfang + Staticbot) *'Pyroclaw' (Pyroburst + Aquaclaw) *'Crystalhead' (Crystalblast + Rockhead) *'Blockgrade' (Blockhead + Upgrade) 'Weaknesses' If they becomes emotionally unstable, they will unfuse. They can only use fusions, not regular aliens. 'Power Level' 'Relationship' 'Trivia' *Stevonnie is one of Semir10000's favorite fusions, which is why he took extra time to make their design on steven 10 more special. *Stevonnie is both genders, making them a hermaphrodite. *As Steven had attain his Corrupted form, Musclerage, it is possible Stevonnie will have their own corrupted form. Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Steven 10 Characters